Obsession
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Neji was killed 50 years ago. Lee stumbles across him one night. What happens when he is able to touch Lee and soon Neji's obsessive behavior starts to slowly make Lee insane. Very dark, some mature themes. NejiLee with eventual GaaLee. Discontinued


_This is quite a change from what I usually write...Its so dark...I hope next chapter Lee feel a little better and Neji stops been a ghost--bastard. I'm so sorry Lee-chan, I'm such a horrible person ;.; But I had to do something different! I like drama, and I like dark themes. But I think my fluffy comedy loving side takes over that half most of the time. This is just letting some of it out. I hope I did okay on this first chapter...the last part kinda makes me feel real sorry for Lee...I bet Ill make him feel worse later ;A; pets Lee confortingly anyway, I tell you the warnings. This fic isn't going to get any nicer until later. I'm trying something different and I promise myself **(no matter how many times I added humour in to this by accident) **that I will not go off path ; _

_ Anyway, don't read if you don't like dark themes and craaap._

**_Disclaimer: _**

_Is Lee the main character? Is Gaara 'n' Neji gay for him? if not, I do not own Naruto. If I did it wouldn't be allowed on TV. _

_---  
_

Often Lee would take to going to the training grounds at night to get some quite from the rest of the group who constantly teased him about his lack of chakra skill, A few times his teacher, Gai-sensei, had come with him, but tonight he was alone. Even Tenten had gone to sleep, and that girl had a lot of energy to spend.

Once the logs Lee would mercifully attack until he was exhausted were in view he pressed his hands against his palms softly, then made a small huffing sound. The training itself would take at least three hours, Lee often pondered his thoughts as he stroke the log with perfect timing.

"Hello…"

Just as his hand connected to the log he slipped, tumbled and landed with a thump on the logs bark covered side. Lee jerked and tried to find the owner of the voice, eyes wide and searching as he looked around the area. Empty, it looked empty enough to him. There was no familiar green spandex, or pink dress like suit that usually came it to his view when he trained out here, just grass, trees, and bushes.

"Did I startle you?" The voice asked, just as Lee lifted his balled fist.

This time he was quicker, and turned with his fists raised. "Alright, I heard you, come out before I-Eh!?" Lee's words clogged up his throat as he eyed the tall, brown haired boy standing just in front of him. How did he get there so fast!?

Where had this boy come from? Why was he in Konoha? Lee blinked a few times and straightened his back in attempt to look a little more dignified. The person in return simply raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused.

"Um, I- I don't think you are from this village!" Lee quickly shoved the embarrassed blush from his face and pursed his lips. "Please, leave immediately or I will call security."

"I am from this village." The brunette said in reply. "I thought my headband made it obvious."

Lee was quick to dart his eyes up to the person's forehead. And as sure as he had said, a Konoha head band rest just above his eyes. Once again Lee felt slight embarrassment flood through him.

Lee quickly nodded his head. "Gomen nasi, I didn't see it straight away" a small smile made its way on to his face as he relaxed. "Are you lost? What's your name?"

"No, I am not and my name's Neji Hyuuga." The person didn't seem very talkative to Lee, but his voice held some defiant arrogance.

"Nice to meet you!" Lee said, giving his usual enthusiastic smile through the nights darkness. "Who's your sensei? Mine's Gai-sensei, maybe you could meet him sometime and your sensei could let us spar together."

Lee felt his voice getting excited at the proposition; he hadn't sparred with anyone since last week. And the boy he was talking to did seem very strong, especially with the light purple colored eyes he sported. Neji stood in silence for a minute, then made a gesture much like rolling his eyes.

"I've been watching you train, you won't be a challenge for me" Neji looked as if he was simply staring down at one of the younger students. "I already know you can only use taijutsu."

"What?" Lee blinked, confused at Neji's sudden change in tone "but taijutsu is strong! Gai-sensei has trained for years and now he can-"

Neji lifted a hand; eyes brimmed with an emotion Lee guessed was annoyance. "I've been watching you, and I've seen how strong he is" Neji explained. "But that doesn't mean you are the same, compared to him your weak Lee."

Lee felt the urge to yell something back, but what good would that do when he didn't even know this stranger—wait, the man had just said his name? Slowly Lee gathered his thoughts and stared forward at Neji, a skeptical look coming on to his face. "How did you know my name?" Lee asked, placing each puzzle piece together. "And how—you've been watching me and me sensei?"

Now Lee was a little worried. Either this man wanted to learn some of his attacks, which he much doubted after hearing his earlier words, or he was a stalker. And a forward one at that. "Yes, I have." Was the only answer he got in reply.

Lee furrowed his eyebrows, taking a step back and the other took one forward. "Please don't force me to hurt you" Lee said, moving to an attacking stance. "I will hand you over to the Konoha officials."

"I doubt you will be able to manage that" Within a blink of an eye two ghostly cold hands where placed against his own. Lee felt prickles lift from his skin as the hands ghosted over his fingers. "I've been looking forward to touching you for a long time."

Lee quickly pushed Neji's hands away, blush now dark on his face. There was no time to comment what the man had said, Lee dashed forward and hit—nothing!? Neji now stood behind him, looking pleasantly relaxed about Lee's attack.

"You can't hit me, Lee" Lee felt two cold arms wrap themselves around his waist, pressing in to the flesh even thought they felt as weightless as clouds. Lee tried to jerk out of the hold, but found the grip to be as hard of steel. "Have you not noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Lee forced out, struggling against the others grip. "Let me go!"

"This…" as the word's left his mouth he pressed Lee against his chest, closing his eyes as Lee sank through his body and fell through him as if he was simply dust. Lee's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, frantically throwing punches but never hitting anything.

Only when a hand grabbed his own did he take a second to stop and lower his head tiredly. "W-what are you?" he finally asked, slumping towards the ground.

Neji slipped a hand around Lee's waist, been careful to keep his hold when Lee shivered and tried to shift away. "I'm a ghost Lee, and you're the only human I can touch" Neji pressed his deadly cold fingers against Lee's spandex covered chest. "I haven't touched human flesh in fifty years…"

"I almost forgot how warm it was…" As Neji's hands snaked over his body Lee gulped and tried to pull away, taking Neji's confession as a lie. No one could become a ghost, supernatural things like that didn't exist. Lee knew that, and he trusted Gai would tell him the same thing.

Once the hands got lower Lee jerked again, this time falling on to the ground in a pile of green and black. "I-It's an illusionary technique!" He yelled out quickly, hands flying to the grass. How could he get himself out of it? Gai had told him something about this—if only he had his notebook! To get out of an illusionary technique you have to…have too…Lee furrowed his eyebrows and tensed when the grass bent underneath Neji's foot.

He quickly stumbled to his feet, looking something that he could awaken himself with. It was at times like this he wished he possessed chakra controlling abilities. Lee rushed headfirst towards a tree, wincing as it came close, and thumped his head against it as hard as he could manage. He fell backwards, getting the desired effect of fainting for a few minutes, or hours.

To say the least, Neji was quite bewildered at what Lee had done…but who could blame him? Lee had thought he was stuck in an illusionary technique, one he couldn't have gotten out of unless he knocked himself out. Rolling his eyes Neji walked over to Lee and knelt down beside his body. Obviously he had been so panicked that he forgot the enemy could have gone after him while he was knocked out.

Neji lowered a hand—Wham—Lee's hand whapped his out the way, his eyes still closed. For a second Neji simply stared, completely baffled at what had just happened. He tried again, this time getting the same result. Neji pulled back, going for plan B.

He snaked an arm across the grass, as least threatening as possible until he could grab Lee up in to his arms. Despite the fact Neji was a ghost, and one with limitless strength, he still felt his knees almost—ALMOST—buckle at the mercy of Lee's weights. Calmly getting his balance back Neji started to walk. He already knew where Lee lived.

Had anyone been awake to see them walking through the streets they would have gotten quite a surprise; the only person who cold see Neji, other than himself, was Lee. Everyone else would just see a sleeping/knocked out Lee floating through the air.

Thankfully no one interrupted the trip to Lee's house. Just as Neji pushed the door open, with difficulty due to his ghostly state (because he was much like a poltergeist he just barely managed) Lee groaned and lifted a hand to his eyes, rubbing them lightly in attempt to awaken himself.

He had gotten rid of the illusionary technique and now could go and get help. Lee blinked a few times, suddenly feeling the weightlessness of his body. How did he get back in to his house? And who was—Lee jolted, immediately trying to get away from his light purple eyed captor. Just as he felt his legs drop to the ground a hand wrapped around his mouth and pulled him back into a muscled chest.

He struggled for a little while, thrashing his arms in attempt to pull himself free, but soon surrendered to the others grip. He remembered what the boy had told him before, about been a ghost. Was it really possible that it was true? That this person was a ghost? Lee shook as a hand trailed up his skin, creating Goosebumps wherever the pads touched.

"Don't be frightened, Lee…" The ghost whispered against his ear, breath like ice against his skin. "You're my accessory, I won't kill you…If you agree not to yell, or try to escape I'll uncover you mouth, understand?"

Lee couldn't help but quiver and Neji let his other hand trace over his stomach, perhaps trying to suck in the warmth off the skin. Lee dipped his head against Neji's hand in agreement to the deal, unable to think of anything else to get himself out of the situation he was stuck in.

Neji constrained Lee's mouth for a few seconds longer before slipping it around Lee's waist. He would keep Lee still while the boy asked question—obviously he would want to ask questions. He was soon proven right when Lee opened his mouth to speak, shakily asking: "S-so you're really a ghost? Why can you feel me? Why do you know me?" Lee asked, straining against Neji's hold. This was reminding him of something off a vampire film, except he wasn't a girl. And Neji seemed more interested in his waist then his neck.

"Because I was supposed to know you in a different destiny…" Neji answered softly, continuing to explore Lee's body with one hand. "I often got flashes of what that life was supposed to be like…you were my rival and I hated you, but the more I watched you the more…"

The icy breath was back again, right next to his ear. "The more obsessed I got with you…do you know what its like to watch someone who was supposed to be your best friend—your rival for sixteen years? Of course you don't…" Neji drove his chest against Lee's back, enjoying the radiating warmth. "But I do. I know."

Lee gulped, his body shivering against skin as cold as winder and breath as empty as the night sky. With effort, Lee forced himself to talk again. "W-why me?" he questioned Neji shakily, voice tainted with frequent stutters. Lee wasn't particularly fond of ghosts, especially ones who were touchy-feely.

"Because I had to choose someone, and you were the most important" Neji voice was slowly turning murderous, possessive and cold. "God took my life away yet I came back, I suffered for years on this land, until I found you, and even now I crave for more, I crave to be alive. As of now you're the only one I can touch, feel and have. Your mine…" Neji gave a long suffering growl "God won't take you away from me like he took my life."

"B-But you can't possibly have me without a price" Lee quivered, a little worried about Neji's talk of god. It was obvious Neji resented god, hated him, which was probably the reason he got sent down from heaven in the first place.

Neji shook his head slowly, calming himself a little. "No, I made a deal, thought I understand it's a sickly one I would have given anything to feel flesh again…" Lee couldn't help but feel his heart warm at Neji's words, the ghost must have been lonely for so long. "Like a vampire, I have to drink the blood of my host at least once a month…"

The color in Lee's face began to drain, leaving him a similar pale color to Neji. His thoughts of vampires not to long ago had been a joke, and now this intruder was telling him he HAD to drink his blood? Lee started to struggle again.

"I will take that blood with or with permission" Neji simply pulled Lee back, not letting him get more than two feet away. "I don't have to drink all of it, and god has allowed me special healing abilities that I can only use on you, to him this is like a game."

"Your not getting anywhere near my neck" Lee stated, hands tugging at the arms around his waist and chest.

"Who said you have a choice?" Neji asked curiously, changing his position so both arms were wrapped around Lee's stomach, pulling him back. "Speaking of your neck, and blood, I should collect some for this month, it's already June the first."

Neji began to pull his captive towards the bedroom, much to Lee's distress, and once inside threw Lee on to the bed with unnecessary force. Lee went to jump up, only to have two icy cold hands clamp over his and a body sit down over his hips. He wiggled for a minute as Neji's hands tightened around his wrists, causing displeasuring discomfort. The position they were in didn't comfort Lee any either, it seemed to wrong for a guy, a ghost at that, to have an obsession with him.

The white kimono bearing man leant down and traced an awkwardly cool tongue over Lee's neck, causing him to shiver and whine frightendly. "You're going to have to get used to this" Neji mumbled against Lee's neck, moving one hand from Lee's neck to search around in his kimono pocket. He fumbled around there for a minute, then pulled out something that looked much like a old pocket knife. When a blade popped out, Lee realized it really was a pocket knife and shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't have pointed teeth" Neji concluded, leaning back down to nip at the spot he was to draw blood from. Lee jerked again, trying harder to push Neji off his body with no avail. It was as if Neji had rooted himself to the bed.

Feeling a little frustrated Neji pulled back up, grabbed the side of Lee's head and pushed it in to the pillow. He placed a finger over Lee's neck, tracing it down as if testing for any reaction. When the muscle twitched, he smiled and positioned his knife, cutting into the skin just deep enough to draw blood. His when enough crimson flooded from the cut Neji dropped the knife carelessly on to the bedside table and placed two hands over Lee's trembling wrists; leaning over and covering the injury with his lips.

A strange dizziness was coming over Lee as Neji continued to suck softly at his neck, drawing out small amounts of blood each time he did so. His eyes were starting to droop and his wrist and back slumped back against the bed, seemingly weak from blood loss. Neji pulled away when he saw this and placed a hand over Lee's neck. It warmed for a moment, then the cut burnt and stung before healing it to a thin pink line.

Lee shifted and groaned against the bed, eyes fighting to stay open. "You will be tired the first time it happens" Neji crawled off Lee's hips and lay beside the exhausted ninja, soon wrapping his arms around the thin frame possessively. As long as he kept beside Lee, never allowed the ninja to leave him, then soon Lee would love him back the way he should. Then he would show god.

He pressed pale pink lips against Lee's ear, whispering a few words of comfort to the other ninja and knowing full well they were empty lies. "I promise to make the second time better Lee" Lee shivered in his exhausted state, slowly drifting off to sleep. "Ill make it more pleasurable for you…"

Neji didn't sleep at night, so all he did was lay there, wishing he could dream along with Lee.

- - -

The next morning Lee rolled from his bed just on cue, causing a loud crash to sound through out his room. For a minute he lay on the ground, arms and legs to tired from the night before to function. The sound of shifting quilts was enough to snap Lee from his dazed state and he was up on his feet within minutes, having remembered what had happened the night before. Neji say up on the bed, his white kimono half slipping from his shoulders and only moved off the bed when Lee made a dash for his door, still in his dirt covered green spandex.

He didn't get far, for Neji had turned in to his spiritual self and had appeared just in front of Lee as he neared the door. He had to admit, there were a few bonuses that came from been dead. One been his new speed.

Neji thrust his hand forward and caught Lee's wrist before violently throwing him against the wall and capturing his other wrist. Lee still was running away from him, he would have to remedy that problem later on. He pressed his cooler body on to Lee's warm one, smiling when Lee shook and struggled relaxed his muscles, immediately slowing his movements due to his weaker status.

Neji was glad of this obedient matter and pulled back a little, giving Lee some room to move. "Why did you run?" He asked, sounding more disappointed than angry.

Lee shifted against the wall, wincing when Neji went back to pressing against him. "Y-you're a ghost, you're not supposed to be in here" Lee said shakily as he leaned his head against the wall. "Cant you leave or…or go back to god or heaven, I don't know how to look after a ghost…"

Neji felt a frown fall over his features. Lee was talking about his as if he were a pet, like a dog or a cat, not a lover or a human being. Neji hardened his hold, watching with interest when Lee gasped and shivered as he ground his hips against Lee's own smaller ones. He leaned his head forward, tracing a cool tongue over the scar he had created on Lee's neck the night before, been careful to keep his hold on Lee's wrists.

Once Lee calmed, thought still shivered against his chest, Neji pulled back. "Don't run away from me" Neji ordered, releasing Lee's wrists and letting him slump to the ground. "Go and get dressed in something clean, your clothes are covered with dirt."

Lee slowly got up from the ground, avoiding looking at Neji as he dashed towards his bedroom wardrobe. Perhaps if he got dressed, went out to see Gai-sensei and Tenten Neji would leave him alone for a little while. Lee quickly began to strip off his shirt, completely unaware of Neji's presence sitting comfortably on the bed.

The shirt was thrown on to the bed, soon accompanied by his green spandex pants. It was only as his hands slid his boxers halfway down his waist that he noticed Neji watching him from the bed. Lee jumped halfway across the room; blush coming on to his face as he yanked his boxers back up, soon regretting doing it so quickly.

Neji simply sat on the bed, not moving from his spot as he raked his eyes down Lee's perfectly shaped form. "Neji! Get out of my bedroom" Lee demanded, blushing furiously. "I'm getting dressed!"

"I can see that" Neji answered simply, still not moving from his place on the bed. "You can continue, I won't stop you."

Lee thought about telling Neji his presence was stopping him, but decided against it just incase he decided to 'help' him dress. "I'm going in to my wardrobe then" Lee stated, grabbing the side of his wardrobe door "And dressing in there."

Neji quickly shook his head. "No, get dressed in here" he commanded softly. "I like to see your body; lovers always see each other naked."

Lee choked and turned, eyes wide and fingers now free of the clothes he had chosen out to wear. Lover? Since when had he and this intruding ghost become lovers? Just because Neji had forcefully licked, and touched him didn't mean they were lovers, could ghosts even have such a thing?

"What do you mean lovers?" Lee asked, voice under toned with confusion. "I never…I mean...I never really said I loved you or anything…I hardy even know you, you just suddenly intruded on my life…I don't feel love for you…"

Before Lee could speak again he was pressed up against the wall with Neji holding him down. It took a moment for him to register his mind to what had happened, but when he did he pressed his back in to the wall, wishing he could sink through the hard wood. Neji had a look of utter outrage on his face, and was just about resisting hurting Lee then and there.

"Shut up!" He snarled, trying to dig away the thoughts Lee had caused his mind to turmoil against. "You're supposed to love me that was the deal I had with god! So love me! Stop denying it!"

Lee struggled against Neji's tightening grip, squirming when the nails dug in to the skin. "B-but I don't even know you!" Lee bit back, hot tears appearing at the edges of his eyes when Neji tightened his grip, nails now breaking the skin on his wrist. Was it him or was Neji's hand burning? It felt like it was.

Lee bit back a gasp, just barely as Neji shot his head forward, catching his lips against his own. Lee's eyes widened for a moment, then he struggled, trying to pull his head to the side only to be stopped by one of Neji's hands. When a tongue rolled against his own he jerked his body, pulling and struggling until suddenly—He bit down on Neji's tongue, hard.

Almost instantly Neji jerked his head away, crying out before pushing Lee back and placing a hand over his mouth. What was this? Neji pulled his hand away from his mouth, finding it covered in blood; his blood. He stared at it a little longer, leaving Lee completely transfixed on his awkward movements and sounds. Not a whimper, but a sigh.

"S-sorry?" Lee stuttered quickly, backing up when Neji lifted his head, eyes cold.

"You made me bleed…" was all Neji said, hand shaking slightly as the blood dripped off it. "You made me bleed Lee, just like I did to you…"

He stepped forward, causing Lee to jump. He didn't have time to think, or run, or jump, nothing for Neji had already pinned him back against the wall. Instead of hurting him, as Lee had expected, Neji simply placed his forehead against his chest. He could still hear small murmured of 'you made me bleed' but chose not to comment them. He was just glad Neji wasn't hurting him anymore.

Lee shifted when Neji rubbed his cheek across his chest, eyes now closed and shoulders now drooping. He could have made a run for it, but after been caught three, or four times the night before Lee decided against it.

"Ill probably need some more blood to make up for the amount I lost later on" Neji mumbled against Lee, shifting his head up until it rested against the crook of his neck. "You're still not dressed."

"You're still in the room" Lee pointed out, blush coming back on to his face when he noticed a hand resting on his hip lightly. Neji held the hand against his hip for a moment, and then pulled back.

"Go and get dressed." He said firmly, hands coming to wrap back around his ribs "You probably don't want to anger me again."

Preferring not to be pushed against the wall again, Lee did as he was told and started to dress himself, blushing the whole time he did so. When he finished and slipped on the last item: His waist band, he headed off towards the door as quick as he could manage without looking like he was running away. Despite his efforts, Neji still followed at least five feet behind him.

Every so often he would glance behind him, just to see if Neji was still following, and would quicken his pace each time he saw him. Not that Lee hated Neji, no; it was just difficult to feel comfortable around someone who forced their love on to you. That and stole your first kiss. Just as he took another step, something large and green flashed, and hit him in the side, causing him to fall of balance.

"Lee! Your late for training!—and you have a cut on your neck!?" Lee looked up from where he landed and gave Gai an apologetic stare, eyes almost watering at the tension of it "My poor student!"

"Gai-sensei! You care so much about me!" Lee swore he heard Neji gag behind him, but ignored it as best he could.

"Of course I do my precious student!" Gai yelled loudly, completely ignoring the fact they were in the middle of a street surrounded by people. A few girls that had been walking past giggled and started to whisper, shooting frequent glances in their direction.

Even thought people were staring, Gai wrapped his arms around Lee, and Lee wrapped his arms back. Something growled behind him and Lee stiffened in his sensei's arm's, feeling familiar cold fingers tracing his outer thigh. He would not jerk away, he would not jerk away—they pressed just below his crotch—oh the hell with it! Lee jerked away from his sensei, kicking a leg backward as he did so and catching Neji in the arm.

"O-oh! we should start training Gai-sense!" Lee suggested quickly, scooting away from a now furious Neji. Clearly Neji didn't like it when he showed any sort of affection to other people, even if it was just student-teacher love.

Gai quickly jumped off the ground and gave a grin to his, dare he say it, fabulous student. "Of course! I'm so proud you want to start so quickly" Gai had already started running towards the training grounds before he finished his sentence. "Come! Lee!"

Lee instantly complied to Gai's order, much to Neji's annoyance, and was trailing after his teacher within seconds. Soon enough Gai, Lee, and a slow walking Neji had made it to the training grounds, soon meeting up with Tenten and her friend, Shikamaru, who seemed very disappointed to have been dragged along.

Shikamaru gave a lazy sigh as Gai approached him, probably to give him one of his 'training' speeches. Meanwhile Lee walked over to the nearest log and began hitting it, feeling the wood and bark chip under his fists. He was deadly aware how close Neji was to his side, and was ready to strike at any moment. (Although he knew he would look a little awkward punching at empty space.)

"This doesn't bore you?" Neji asked, taking a seat on the nearest tree branch above Lee's head.

"No, training is fun!" Lee answered softly, keeping his voice low just incase anyone head him speaking. The wood cracked, this time splintering and breaking until a small hole was formed. Lee's concentration had slipped for a moment, and his punch had fallen to his left knuckle, instantly cracking the bone. He let out a small gasp, and pulled back with his hand cradled against his chest.

At the sound of cracking Gai had instantly dashed over to Lee, breaking out of speech mode, and made a grasp for Lee's hand, then realizing how strong his grip was held it back. "You're injured yourself already?" Gai pondered this, then smiled. "Lee! Go and get that fixed up and take a rest! Your lack of sleep must be holding back your youthful strength!"

"Ossu!" Lee yelled as he thrust a hand to his forehead, forgetting the bone was broken. Wincing, he slowly pulled his hand back down and smiled at his sensei before turning. Neji was simply standing by the exit, looking more amused than worried at Lee's injury.

"Oh, it looks like you will have to stay home with me today Lee" Neji shook his head and leant against the exiting tree. The look upon Lee's face would have been worth two youth speeches from his teacher—oh no wait, Neji quickly took that back. Nothing was worth the pain of getting two youth speeches from his sensei.

Lee walked out of the training ground, wearing a very stony faced expression as Neji followed behind him. How was he going to get better at taijutsu with Neji around? Lee sighed and lowered his head towards the grass bending under his feet. Perhaps if he was…nicer to Neji, maybe, then he would be allowed some time to train—Lee quickly, and mentally hit himself—he wasn't Neji's slave, he didn't have to do that.

Just because Neji now had quite a bit of control over his life didn't mean he had to treat him like…like a parent, or master…or lover. What was Neji to him anyway? Lee frowned and glanced back over his shoulder. Neji was, to him, a…A guard? That would work seeming Neji's protective nature, but Guards never hurt the people they were guarding. Then what could he be? Neji stared back at him, finally noticing Lee was leering at him.

A intruder, A ghost. Lee decided, that is what Neji was.

- - -

Lee finished off the last of his ramen pork noodles as he slumped over the table, exhausted after getting a bandage put on his hand and resuming at least eight or nine hours of training. Doing one handed pushups for eight hours tended to make your body hurt. Next to him Neji observed his eating with little interest, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Neji tended to do that now and again, but usually he was simply staring, or observing at what Lee was doing. Even some of the smallest things Lee did interested him. Just as Lee got from his chair he sniffled, rubbed his nose and finally—he sneezed. That wasn't a good sign.

"Have you got a fever?" Neji asked, getting up from the table and making his way to Lee's front. He didn't bother placing a hand over Lee's forehead, because his skin was so cold Lee's skin always seemed warm. It wouldn't make any difference if he checked that way.

"I'm sure it's just a-" Lee sneezed again, sending his head flying forward. He stilled and went silent for a moment, then sniffed and brought his head back up. Neji didn't have concern on his face, in fact, Lee couldn't tell what emotion he had on his face, he looked...annoyed if anything.

"Hmm, I wonder how I am going to do without blood tonight, you bit me, remember." Lee's face faltered. Oh. That's why Neji had been looking annoyed. "I guess Ill have to be patient."

Lee quickly diverted past Neji and headed upstairs, murmuring a small 'I'm having a shower' on his way. As he entered the bathroom he began to slip his spandex shirt and belt off, soon throwing them over top the bath. His face was a little flushed from his fever, and his body a little shaky due to the cold but he managed to get the rest of his clothes off and slip in to the shower.

Once the tap was turned to heat, he slumped against the wall, overheated and exhausted. Even thought his body was hot, Lee loved warm showers and couldn't stand having cold ones, cold water made his skin feel numb and strange. Lee pulled his head up to the shower head and let the water drip on to his face in large splatters, warming his already heated body. He knew when he got out and went to bed he would instantly fall asleep.

Soon his body was soaked with water, falling across his stomach and thighs then tapping against blue tiles. He shifted a little, now moving to place a hand over the shower head to slow the water. 'I wonder where Neji-kun got to-'

Just as that thought crossed his mind Lee frowned as shuffling of clothes came in to his hearing range. He stood in the warmth for a moment, then peeked through the large see-through shower curtain.

Neji stood there, stark naked and slowly approaching the shower.

His shower.

Shit.

Lee didn't even wait before dashing out the shower—well, would have dashed out the shower had he not slipped and fell due to his weakened state. He groaned and placed his forehead against the stony ground; moments later feeling hands wrap around his shoulders and yank him to his feet.

He was directed back under the shower head, feeling the familiar warm drops falling against his skull. "You're an idiot" Neji stated firmly as he pulled Lee in to his arms. "I thought you would have figured out that you can't run from me by now. You're almost as bad as your teacher."

Lee jumped up at the, eyebrows furrowed. "Don't insult Gai-sensei!" He yelled, voice weaker than usual. Neji simply pulled him closer to his chest at his outburst.

"I can say what I want, Lee-kun" Neji slipped a bottle of shampoo in to his hand and squeezed out a healthy amount before applying it to Lee's hair. Lee couldn't help but shiver when Neji placed a hand over his eyes, making sure none of the shampoo bubbles got in his eyes.

The water soon washed away the shampoo and bubbles, but Neji continued to hold a hand over Lee's eyes. It was starting to get much too hot in the shower, what was Neji doing? Lee began to panic when the water got hotter on his skin, almost scalding.

"Ah-Ahh! N-no t-the waters too hot!" He yelped, trying to escape the arm wrapped around his chest.

Everything was to hot, the water, his skin, his head, the air, it was all to hot. It was like he was in a fire. Neji seemed too absorbed with the warmth hitting his skin to listen to Lee's cries and thrashes. Or perhaps he didn't care.

Steam was drifting out of the shower and clouding all the large mirrors in the bathroom, soon enough making breathing a hard task for Lee to perform. He twisted his legs and pulled his head as far to the side as possible, unable to stand the heat pounding against his skull and shoulders like millions of little fireballs.

"S-stop it hurt! Turn t-the water off!!" Lee cried out, eyes now wide and frantic as he tried to reach for the tap. Too far away. It was then Neji choose to look down at him, expression blank.

"It seems fine to me, Lee-kun? What, does it hurt you?" Neji pulled Lee closer to his chest, ignoring the hands that tried to push him way.

Lee could barely think, it was too hot, he was cooking. He was dieing, he just knew it. It hurt. Lee started to sob, thrashing slowing as his muscles started to weaken due to the heat. "It hurts it hurts, please Neji oh god please it hurts" He begged, skin now red due to the scalding water.

He could hardly hear anything over his repeated begging of Neji to turn the water off. He didn't even notice his body starting to tremble or tears burning at the sides of his eyes, hidden by the steam and scalding liquid pooling over his body like a million needles.

"Shh…Shhh Lee, I know" Neji smiled and pulled a hand to the tap, slowly turning the hot water off. "I know, It hurts…it's alright now…"

Soon the water began to warm and then cool in to icy cold water, falling over Lee's heated and pink skin. Dizziness had overcome Lee's mind and he simply sobbed and shook against Neji's chest, eyes clenched shut as tears fell down his cheeks, unnoticed through the water. Neji seemed happy at this situation and stroked Lee's cheek softly, marveling at the dependence and obedience he had forced in to him.

Neji pulled Lee out from under the cool water, earning a small whimper of pain as Lee's muscles shifted weakly, and placed him by the bath, leaning him on the cool stone. He grabbed a towel from the rack and started to dap it against his skin, sucking up the drops of water.

Every so often Lee would whimper as his burn inflicted skin was brushed over by the towel, but other than that he sat silent and still, head still spinning with watery dizziness. To say the burns were unpleasant would be a huge understatement. For a little while it was as if Lee was to sore and in pain too notice Neji dabbing the towel on various parts of his body, but eventually he blinked and groaned, closing his eyes as he became aware of how truly overheated his body was.

He gave a grieved sigh and shifted over the cool bath stone, enjoying the cold air radiating through it. Neji was quick to notice these movements and finished drying off Lee's body. He scooped Lee back in to his arms (Lee been to tired and weak to resist) and carried him bridal style to his bedroom.

The sheets were moved out the way and he placed Lee in the middle of the bed, smiling when he gave a discomforted groan. "A-ah…h-hurts…" Lee shifted against the covers, muscles stinging with heat.

"I know…" Neji repeated what he had whispered back in the shower as he sat on the side of the bed, placing two cool hands against Lee's naked chest. "I know Lee…"

As he expected Lee pressed against the cool touch, desperate to get rid of the heat radiating through his body. "P-please…" Lee winced as his reddened skin throbbed painfully, desperately seeking some sort of cool air.

Neji moved his hand over Lee's chest, ending it at Lee's cheek and rubbing slowly. "Please what, Lee-kun?" He asked softly, voice filled with venom. "Do you want something?"

Lee groaned, fingers reaching up to grasp awkwardly on to Neji's hand. "S-skins cold…" Lee pulled the hand down against his skin. "T-touch me…P-please, it's so hot…"

Neji was more than happy enough to perform Lee's order and lent down across Lee's body, lifting his hips over to rest on Lee's. He placed his arms by Lee's head, smiling when Lee pulled in to the coolness of his skin. At least it was feeling good for both of them, but Neji knew he was taking advantage of Lee, no matter how much the boy desperately wanted to press against his skin.

He shifted over Lee's body until he got in to a comfortable position, legs sliding against Lee's outer thighs. Lee seemed too lost in the cold radiating off Neji's body to be worried about their lack of clothes. In fact, it seemed as if he was trying to sleep, most likely to escape the heat and pain.

Neji placed his lips against Lee's forehead, kissing it softly before pulling away and pressing his stomach in to Lee's. It felt quite pleasurable as he did so. He continued to press his skin in to different parts of Lee's body, eventually rolling a tongue against his heated neck.

When he was sure Lee was asleep, a sure sign been the closed eyes and frequent relaxed breaths, he rolled over to the side and pressed his naked body against Lee's hip. "Good night, love" he murmured against Lee's ear before closing his eyes and raking a hand through Lee's damp black locks of hair.

- - -

_Chapter two to come soon! damn this took a long time to write... If theres any mistakes I will edit them later. __Thanks for reading this slightly retarded chapter and please review or Lee will cry (more than he already has)._

_G'night and good day to you._

_(Seme Neji is hawt.)_


End file.
